New student
by Mystic Assassin
Summary: what will happen when new student come in konoha high school? I can tell you. things will become very complicated, and some terrible things will happen, but a new love will be found too. on a hard or easy way? you will see...rated M for later situations..
1. first showing

° In this story Sakura is 16 years old, action happens in the present and there are no ninjas.

° This will be story with couples, SasuSaku in first place, so if you're not SasuSaku fan don't read

° Comment and rate!

° Sorry for some gramatical mistakes. If I notice, I will correct them.

° Enjoy!

**New student (SasuSaku)**

**Chapter 1. **

„Sakura, wake up!" – a voice yelled from kitchen downstairs. - „It's time for school!"

Sakura woke up slowly, and still with blurry vision, look trought window. It was rainy and misty morning. 'Great, another rainy day.' – she thought.

Whole week was rainy and that weather Sakura hates. Every morning was ugly to her, but this one was the worst one. Today she need to go in new school, where nobody knows her, where she will be ridiculed because of her hair color... Because of that Sakura didn't want to get up from bed today. But she had to. And while she thought what will be her first day of school, time was passing. Suddenly she aroused from the thought and looked at the clock:

„Crap, I'm gonna be late on first lesson! Great! Just great! First day in new school and already everything isn't how it had to be! God, why is that always happening to me?" - shouted Sakura.

In no time she wore her school uniform, washed her teeth and get downstairs.

„My child, you will be late for first day. Why you didn't get up when I called you?" - spoke Sakura's mother.

Sakura was hastily ate cereal and hurried to school.

Luckily, the school wasn't so far so she came even three minutes earlier. 'Yes! I'm not late! Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad anyway!' – Sakura thought. However, she was not any when she came in school – all that unknown faces who were staring at her, girls who were giggle….but, the bell saved her, and when the hall became deserted, she went to the headmaster's office.

"Knock, knock!"

"Come in!" – a woman voice answered.

"Mmm…good morning, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm new student."

" Ah, yes, so you are Sakura. I'm Tsunade, the headmaster of this school. Here you go, this is your timetable, and as has already rang , I suggest you to hurry on lesson. And, yeah, I hope that you will fit into this school and your class."

" Well,… thank you…goodbye!"

"Goodbye!"

Sakura came out from the office and went to Classroom English. How the timetable says, there should be her first lesson. When she finally found her classroom, she felt discomfort in stomach. ' Would they accept me, what if they just start laughing?' – Sakura thought. She wasn't the same, but sooner or later she will have to enter through this door. She knocked and entered...


	2. First meeting

**New student (SasuSaku)**

**Chapter 2. **

„Oh, well, come in, miss Haruno. You're a little late, but that's forgiven. I'm Hatake Kakashi, English teacher. I ask you to introduce yourself to class."

„ Mmm...yes, of course...well.. I am Haruno Sakura, I moved here in Konoha a few days ago...aaaand.. i hope that we will become good friends..."

„Ok, here, this are your books for this lesson, and you will sit riiight...hmm..let's see..." – Kakashi thought.

Looking at classroom Sakura noticed one empty chair next to boy who wasn't nice at all.

' Oh, please, just do not have to sit next to one with black hair, please, please..'

"Sakura, you will sit next to Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, please stand up that Sakura can see you."

'Argh.. not him..' – Sakura thought. It was that boy with black hair. He looked like he is angry and Sakura noticed that he didn't talk to anyone very much. Again with uncomfortable feeling, she went to sit.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" – said a blond guy from bench in front of her. He smiled broadly, giving her the knowledge that they will probably immediately become friends.

" And this one next to me Is Shikamaru Nara. Lazy, but real genius! Almost every girls are OK and I'm sure that you will become friend with them, but that one there" – he said pointing to the little group of girls – " that one don't touch. With them you can't talk. They think that they are popular, and they are also obsessed with Sasuke." – Naruto explained. A guy named Sasuke didn't care at all on what Naruto said.

Next lessons passed peacefully, only that she need to sit with Sasuke on every lesson, and that wasn't thrilling. But, she noticed that every time when teacher said where she should sit, one girl with red hair, Karin, would have an angry facial expression. She didn't know why.

Other girls are great and Sakura remember their names immediately: Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Temari. Thanks to Naruto, she met whole class in one day.

When the teaching ended, Sakura went home immediately.

' Well, this day wasn't that bad at all. Actually, it was better than I hoped!'

She smiled satisfied and hurried home.


	3. The girls

**New student **

**Chapter 3 **

„Sakura, can you come in the kitchen for a sec?" – mother called Sakura.

„Here I come!"

Running down the stairs , Sakura appeared on the door of the kitchen.

„What is it?" – she asked.

„Your father and I have to go for two weeks in Tokio; mmm...business..and you are sixteen years old so we thought that you are old enough to stay here alone. We think that you can take care of yourself that two weeks." – her mother explained.

„Hmm..well, OK, I can stay alone for two weeks. I think it shouldn't be a problem to ...when you go?"

„ We should go for tonight, but we were able to postpone that for tommorow morning."

„ But then, that means that you won't be here for Christmas?"

„Yes, something like that. We are very sorry, but buisness will leave you enough money and if you need more just call us and we will arrange that too."

„Oh, alright then... well, considering that we are all agreed, I'm going to sleep. It's late and school is in the morning."

„Goodnight Sakura."

„Goodnight."

Dragging it up the stairs, Sakura thought about this day. It was interesting...first day in new school, new friends, and that trip in Tokio. They won't be here for Christmas. It will be her first Christmas without parents. She didn't like that idea... Be alone on that day... However, all her thoughts dissapeared when she layed on the bed and fell asleep in twinkling of the eye.

This morning, although winter, was sunny and hot so Sakura was in a good mood. She greeted with her parents and wished them a safe journey and then rushed to the school. Although she was sad because she won't be with her parents on Christmas, she was excited because of party for which she received a permission from parents. They said that to her in morning, before they leave. It will be a small party, but still…She already knew who will be invited. As soon as she came to school she share a great news with friends.

" Blahablah… you should ask him, Hinata" – Ino said.

" Ask who?" – Sakura asked when she came in school.

" Hinata has a crush on Naruto. But he just would not call her out on a date. So we suggest her why she won't call him." – Ino explained.

"She's too shy. We don't know what to do with her." – TenTen said.

"Shhhhh! Thanks a lot girls. If you said that a little louder, everyone will know right now." – Hinata said.

" Oh, sou you have a crush on Naruto, ha? Well, we can do something on my party."- Sakura said.

"What party?" – Temari asked.

"It's my party for Christmas. Exactly on 25. December. So, what do you think?"

"That's great! And you will invite.. Who?" – Ino asked.

"Well.. all of you. Ino, TenTen, Temari, Hinata. It will be a small party. I got a permission for that from parents." – Sakura explained.

„And what about boys? Will you invite them too?" – TenTen asked.

„Yeah. Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba."

„That boy with red marks on face? A dog boy? You will invite him? I bet that he have fleas!" – Ino said.

„Come on Ino, stop acting, you like him. A lot!" – Temari said.

„But I don't lik..." – Ino wanted to say.

„Don't even try to say that you don't like him. We all know you do." – Temari silenced Ino.

„What about Sasuke?" – Hinata asked.

„What about him?"- Sakura said.

„Wouldn't you invite him?" – TenTen asked.

„Why I should? I mean, I didn't spoke with him one word. And.. I don't like him too much." – Sakura defended.

„C'mon, what can happen?" – Ino asked.

„ I don't know...Anyway, there is a week untl that party, maybe I change my mind."

„Sakura's right." – Hinata intervening.

„Really, we shouldn't force her, it's her party, right?" – Temari said.

„Oh, okay, when you attacked me. Choose yourself Sakura." – Ino said.

„Thanks girls." – Sakura said.

„Ahhh...we talk here about boys and – waht we will dress? I need to go in shopping, and I need to..." – Ino started.

„Riiiiiiiiiingg" – A school bell rang for school.

„Well, it seems that we won't talk about this now. We need to go." – TenTen warned.

„Right." – Hinata said.

„Come on, Inooo!" – Sakura called.

„But I... my dress..what should I... :'( „ – Ino started.

„INO!" – all girls yelled.

„Okay, okay, I comin'... „

And all girls went to class.


	4. Readhaired bitch

New student chapter 4

Translation:

In class: « Hey, um.. Sasuke? Would you come to my party in Saturday night? I invited some other guys too, so I was thinking..»

«Hn» - he said and turn his head in other direction. Sakura felt so embarassed, like never before. I mean, who was he (except that he was probably the hottest guy in whole school) that he could do that to her. And what that «hn» supposed to mean anyway? Why he can't give direct answer – yes or no? She started to ask him something again but teacher interuppt her: «Okay guys, today you need to read pages 95-150. I suggest you to read carefully because tommorow will be a big test from this and you can't take your books home.»

Whole class sighed. 56 pages to learn in one school class. «Okay then. Start.» - Kakashi said as he returned to his Icha Icha. Sakura will never understood what was so interesting in that book. She secretly looked at Sasuke and saw him reading. She wanted to ask him again or just send him a note, but after how he react before, she wasn't so sure anymore that it was a good idea, so she just returned to reading. However, she didn't noticed Sasuke's quick glance at her.

It rang and for and of last class. Sakura went last. She wasn't in a rush. She also need to gave some papers to principal Tsunade. She stay in school next half hour.

'Good thing that my parents are on trip, because by now they will be worried where am I.' – Sakura thought while coming down along stairs.

«Hey you! Forehead girl!» - she heard someone yelling. She turned and saw that bunch of girls for whom Naruto told that are dangerous. In front of them was redhead one, with glasses. Karin.

«Yes, you! Listen to me! I haven't had a chance to talk to you before. I think that you know really good who we are.» - she told with smirk on her face – « so I will tell you something: Leave Sasuke alone. He's mine! And I doubt that you will have any chance with him. With that big forehead I'm not sure if he will se anything else.» - she continue to talk but this time without that smirk. « Isn't enough to you that you already sit with him on every class, but you need to ask him on some party of yours on which, we are completely sure, he wouldn't even come? You are too pathetic for him!»

Sakura listened al this with schock on her face. What she done to them? She only want to have one more friend, anything else. Is that so bad? Obviously yes.

She didn't believe her ears. Are all those word real?

She didn't even tried to stop them. She didn't know how. She was confused.

«And only to let you know» - Karin continue by getting closer to her – « that all this what we were talking isn't just talking to wall, we will warn you once more.»

With that words Karin push Sakura down stairs. All that happened in second. Sakura couldn't catch fence and she started to falling down. She hit wall. In background she heard simper and evil laugh. She couldn't believe what is happening to her.

«Karin, don't you think that we maybe overdo a little?» - she heard someone talking. «Of course we didn't, this was just a warning. If she don't listen us, thing will be much worse. She need to know that no one mess up with Sasuke fan club.» - Karin told.

Sakura felt something wet and sticky on her head. She touch that and looked. Blood. A lots of blood. Then everything start to blur. On a second she tought that she saw Karin's face in front of her and next second everything turned black and she fell uncouncious.

'Damn, my head hurts. What the hell happen?'

Sakura woke up with big headache. At first everything was blurry, but later her vision became clear. She sit and realise that she wasn't in school anymore, but neither in her room.

'What the... WHERE THE HELL AM I?'


	5. The Uchihas

New student chapter 5

'What the...WHERE THE HELL AM I?'

Sakura didn't recognize this room, but for sure she wasn't in school anymore. She felt that she is in bed, and that she have bandages around her head. They were bloody for sure. But all that wasn't that important. The main question was – who brought her here, and who wrap her head with badages? At first she thought that maybe Karin brought her here but that seemed impossible – she won't take that much mess only because of her or even kidnapped her just because of Sasuke. And second: this certanly wasn't girls room. Walls were black (strange, huh?), and furniture was wooden, but modern. Posters of favourite bands were only on one wall. There was laptop and modern lamp on desk, next to them bunch of CD's and bookshelf full with books and comics. There was no carpet but it was parquet in style with the rest of the room. Bed was for one person, and covers were black with something little silver on bottom, like a sig of some creator. Well, this guy was rich. Finally, in whole look, this room was tidy (what was strange for boy), beautiful and much bigger that Sakura's.

«How do you feel?» - Sakura heard a voice behind her. She jumped because she didn't expect anyone. «KYAAAA!»

«Sorry, I didn't mean to scared you.» - a guy told with smooth voice. He looked familiar, especially those piercing eyes. He had long soft black hair, who seemed silky and shiny on first look. Also, he had two furrows on every side of face, beneath his eyes. And he was tall.

«Hey, you OK?» - he asked her again.

Sakura wake up from her daydreaming. «Y-yes, I'm f-fine. And y-you are?» - she asked. 'Man, now I'm sttutering just like Hinata. How embarassing...'

«My name is Uchiha Itachi.» - a guy answered.

'Uchiha? Like a family who keep the biggest factory in this country? Oh, man.'

«W-wait. Did you just said Uchiha?»

«Yes, I am.» - Itachi answered with little smile.

«Oh...Then... do you maybe have brother?» - Sakura asked still in shock. What the hell she was doing in the room of the Uchiha?

«Yes, I have a younger brother. I'm pretty sure that he goes with you in school...Sasuke.» - he simply answered.

«If we talk about tall, raven – haired, black – eyed, pretty jerk, than yes, he goes with me in school. We actually go in the same class.» Sakura knew that this insult wasn't a good idea, but when it comes to Sasuke, she need to insult him, whatever the situation was.

«Haha...yes, I'm pretty sure that we talk about the same person. Always rude, talk a little, almost nothing, thinks that he is the hottest man in whole planet...» - Itachi answered.

«Hahahaha! Yes... we talk about the same guy.» - Sakura answered with smile. «So he is like that and at home, huh?»

«Yeah, pretty much. He is, like you just said just a jerk, stupid, thinks he is important...» - Itachi continue.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped smiling.

«And he is arrogant, assho-...He stand behind me, right?» - Itachi asked.

«Ehh.. well, um..yeah, pretty much. Heh..»

« Oh, hi Sasuke. I didn't hear you coming.»

«Obviously.» - Sasuke answered with monotone voice.

«Oh, well, I will leave you two alone.» With that, Itachi stand and leave the room. Sasuke just stood on the door, looking at Sakura impassively.

«So...» - Sakura started talking to break this uncomfortable silence.

«How is your head?» - Sasuke asked.

«Better, but it still hurts.»

«You know, yesterday, when I found you, you bleed pretty nasty. Did you maybe fall down stairs? What actually happened to you?»

This was the longest speech Sakura ever heard from Sasuke. Sakura noticed that he had very pleasant voice, but he was still impassive.

'So he found me. I'm actually shocked that he even help me.'

«Well, yeah, I'm fell down stairs, but...» - Sakura stopped because she didn't know if it will be good idea totell him that Karin did that.

'I don't know how he will react. **What how will he react. He's impassive jerk. I'm sure that he don't even care for you. He just bring you here because it was some kind of...of duty. **What? Duty? You call that duty? Ahh... maybe he bring me here because he care. **That teme? Care about something or someone? I don't think so. **Oh, just go away, you're dumb. **How can I go away? I'm you! **I don't care, just go away. Lost! **Ok, ok! ... baka...**

«Sakura? Hello?»

«What...huh..oh yeah..sorry. I just space out..»

«So you fell down stairs, but what?»

«But nothing. I didn't say anything else.»

«Yes, you are. You don't telling me everything. Why?»

Sasuke become angry. He didn't like persons who lie him in face. Sakura noticed that and decide that it would be the best if she tell him what happen. She didn't want to make him more angry.

«Ok, I admit. I lied to you. This isn't the whole story.»

«Hn. Like I didn't know that before.» - Sasuke rolled with eyes.

«Well...someone push me...» - Sakura told with voice barely higher than a whisper.

'What? Someone push her? But who? Argh! Why I wasn't there earlier? Why I needed to stay in class longer than ever before? Gah!'

Sasuke looked at Sakura with «would you continue» look.

«Eh.. you see, I'm not sure if telling you who push me would be the best idea.»

«Why you think so? It's not like I care about you. I just want the truth. And you would say it.»

Sakura became sad. ' So he doesn't care about me. At all. **I told you. **Shut up! Right now, I don't need your comments. **Sorry...**'

«Would you tell already? I don't have all day.»

«Karin.»

«What?»

«I said, Karin. She pushed me.»

«Yeah, yeah, I heard that. What I mean is why?»

'So Karin pushed her. That whore. Oh, well, she will learn a lesson.'

«Actually, even I don't know why. Well, she said that it isn't enough that I sit next to you on every class, but now I also invited you to my party.»

«...on which you wouldn't even come. ..»

«Huh? Did you said something?»

«N-no.»

«Well, it seems that she is only jellous. And crazy too.»

«And what will we do now?» - Sakura asked.

«We? Nothing. But you, you will go to principal Tsunade. She will probably told you to invite parents too.»

«What! No! She can't! I-I mean, my parents are on buisness trip and I don't wanna disturb them, thats all. If they heard what happen, they will probably come back and ruin job. A-and I'm fine anyway.»

« I wouldn't be so sure. Look at your head. You don't seem so great.»

«Ah, let me see how bad is it. I'm going to bathroom. I need some mirror.»

Without thinking, Sakura stood from bed quickly, but in that moment everything turn black and blurry. She couldn't catch anything to stand on her feet. She started falling. She was already ready for meeting with floor, but instead of that, something firm and hot catch her. She opened her eyes and realize that Sasuke catch her in last moment. Her heart was beating hard and she left that blush take her face. In that moment she realized that their faces were only inches from met onyx. They were so close that Sakura could felt his breath. They stood like that for few seconds. Then Sasuke help Sakura to sit on bed. He rub the back oh his head.

'Is it possible that the great Sasuke Uchiha can be in uncomfortable situation? Obviously. And what was that? I never felt this way; like now. What is happening to me? Am I fall in love? N-no. I can't. He doesn't even love me. What I'm thinking?'

Sasuke first broke the silence: «Ahem.. I think that it would be better if you don't go anywhere. Wait here a sec. I will bring you mirror.»

' Every moment, every touch. I am fell in love.. gah! This isn't good.'

«Here.» - Sasuke said while carring mirror. He act like anything happen. He just look aside.

«T-thanks.»

Now, Sakura looked at him better. She kept back on his eyes. Onyx one. They were so beautiful. How she didn't noticed them before. But, in that eyes, she didn't saw happiness. She saw sadness.

Realizing that she stare at him, she quickly looked herself in mirror. The bandages were wraped tightly around her head. She started to disetangle them slowly. The cut was on her temple. She passed good. She could stay blind if it was just milimeter or two left. Luckily, she could hide the cut with her hair. It wasn't even looked that bad. She wrapped badages back when something hit her: ' Why he talk with me now, but when we are in school, he act like some cold-hearted jerk? Why is that?' – Sakura asked herself. She collect all her courage and ask him: „Why is like that? Why in school you act like I don't exist?"


	6. Getting closer

New student ch.6

this is an SasuSaku fanfiction

no yaoi or yuri

RECAP

_She wrapped badages back when something hit her: ' Why he talk with me now, but when we are in school, he act like some cold-hearted jerk? Why is that?' – Sakura asked herself. She collect all her courage and ask him: „Why is like that? Why in school you act like I don't exist?"_

END RECAP

«I...» - for the first time the migty Sasuke Uchiha didn't now the answer. Actually, he had an aswer, but he didn't knew how to explain it to her. So he took a deep breath and tried to explain to her.

« ...At first, I thought that...that you will be just like Karin... like one of those fangirls. Annoying, obssesed with me, look at me like I'm some piece of meat, that you will think only about how you will get close to me. Because of that I don't talk to anyone pretty much. All girls only want me to be them a boyfriend. And if some girl was truly in love with me, I wouldn't complaining about that, but they are just obssesed with me, they want me to be with one of them only that they have something to praise with. No one wants to be my real friend, not counting dobe. We know each other since childhood. So, beside him, i have no one with whom I can be myself, talk about everything. I don't have friends because of my look, and actually that should be contrary, right» - he smiled ironically. Sakura now understand from where is all that sadness and darkness in his eyes. She felt bad for him. It just wasn't fair. To spend life like that.

«Not having friend sure is bad. Spend time in loneliness, without someone to talk about things you can't with you brother or sister... It's horrible. But, you know what? I think that you just made one friend, a female friend actually, who will always be there for you.»

«Huh?»

Sakura smiled and said: «Me.»

He smiled. He knew that he could rely on her. She was different than any other girl he met 'til now.

«Thanks.» - he said.

«Ahem.. sorry to interrupting this touching moment, but dinner will be soon, so I would like to know if Sakura will stay on dinner.» - Itachi asked.

«What! It's already night! B-but, for how long I have been out?» - Sakura yelled.

«Around ten hours, more or less.» - Itachi said nonshalantly.

'Hm... well, I don't have anything to eat at home, so, if I can stay, why not?' – Sakura thought.

«Well..., if you don't mind...»

«We, don't mind, and also, I'm sure that you don't have anything to eat at home.» - Sasuke said.

«Ok, then, but I shouls go home later.»

«Sure, we will deal with that after dinner» - Sasuke said.

Dinner went with comfortable talk – more or less.

«Wow Itachi, I didn't think that you know how to cook. It's really good!» - Sakura happily comment.

«Thanks.» - Itachi answered.

«So, I see that you impact good on Sasuke. If we doesn't count Naruto, he didn't talk to anyone this much. What did you do to him?» - Itachi asked.

«Well, we can just tell that there was a problem, and we I think that we might solve it.»

«That's great. I'm happy to hear that.» - Itachi smiled.

«Ok, ok, enough about me and my problems. Why don't we talk about Itachi, and how it should be time that he find himself a girlfriend?» - Sasuke said.

Then, he and Itachi started to nudge each other, joke and giggled like little kids. And Sakura felt herself younger, like in the kindergarten. She never thought that this two can be this fun. They looked like two different persons.

«Aaand, where are your parents?» - Sakura asked.

«On... ahahahaha, on trip, hahaha!» - Sasuke said trough smiling.

«Buis... hahaha.. buisness!» - Itachi filled.

Then, Itachi and Sasuke fell from chairs. Sakura started giggling too. Soon all three of them was laughing so hard that tears came to their eyes.

«Okay, haha, enough you two!» - Sakura spoke.

Boys became serious, and Sakura with them too.

«Ok, I think we should talk about your going home.» - Itachi said.

«Yes, okay»

«See, Itachi and I thought that it would be the best if I come with you and stay at night just in case. And tommorow, if everything is alright, you could go to school.

«Ok, sure. I'm going to pack my things and change the bandages.» - Sakura said and that left two Uchihas alone.

«You really care about this girl.» - Itachi said that as a fact.

«Huh? What? What are you talking about?» That took Sasuke off guard. He didn't think that Itachi would notice that, but of course, after interuppting that moment from before...

«Come on, drop the act. You can't fool me. The way you look at her, helping her – you like her.»

«Well of course that I like her, otherwise she wouldn't be my friend.» - Sasuke tried with that but wasn't so sure that it will work. And of course, it didn't.

«You think that I didn't saw whe you catch her. Come on, admit, you like her.»

«Well, I guess I do like her.» - Sasuke thought out loud.

«Ok, I'm ready. Can we go?» - Sakura showed up.

«Huh.. yeah,, right, we should go.» - Sasuke stood up and hurried because he wanted to avoid Itachi's further questions.

They where on the door.

«Bye. See ya tommorow.» - Sasuke said while glaring at Itachi. He didn't like the fact that Itachi knew that he actually like someone.

«Goodbye Itachi. I'm glad I met you.» - Sakura waved.

«Bye Sakura. I'm glad too. You seem like an interesting person. Come more often here.» - Itachi said.

«Thanks, and I will.»

Itachi nodded and looked at Sasuke noteable.

Sakura catch that look and it was confusing. But she srugged it off, because she had something else on mind – she needed to spend night with **him.**

**xXx**

«Sooo...this is my house...» - Sakura spoke.

«Wow, it's big.» - said Sasuke while straing at house – mansion actually.

«And your isn't?» - Sakura asked sarcastically.

«Weeeell, they're hesre somewhere...»

«So, will you spend your night here outside staring at my house or you plan on enter in the house tonight?» - Sakura asked him in mocking tone.

«Ah.. yeah, sure, comin'...»

Sakura unlocked the door and enter the house. The house had big hall and everything was in delicate shades of earth – light brown, beige, ivory, and a little bit white and dark – brow details. In one word – it was beautiful. It seemed so peaceful, compared with Sasuke's room.

'Wow, this is beautiful. I wonder how her room looks like.' – Sasuke thought.

«Ok, I'm going to kitchen. You can go to my room, it's upstairs on left. 'can't miss.» - Sakura said.

«Ok.»

Sakura walked in kitchen to drink some water and to be alone for few minutes. There was a lot of that on her mind. And it certanly not something what happens every day.

'Man, what a day. I woke up in Uchiha's home and found out that Sasuke isn't bad at all, I discover that I actually like him and we became friends. Wow! That definitely isn't something that happens every day.'

'Well, I should go upstairs. I can't leave him alone.'

Sakura walked upstairs to her room and found Sasuke looking at her photos from old school. She leaned against the door and watched him.

«So, I see that you didn't miss the door.» - she said.

«Huh? Oh, well, you just can't miss that «back off» door.» - he said when he turned to Sakura.

«Heh, yeah.. I saw that you were watching photos. These are my friends from old school.»

Sasuke stayed shocked. There were at least 6 photos of different group of people. Then, it should mean that she changed six different schools. But why?

«So, um, how many schools did you changed?» - he asked.

«Six. This one is seventh.» - Sakura said nonchalantly, but he catch some glimpse of sadness in her eyes.

«Oh. But, why did you changed that many schools?»

«Thats a long story. Maybe you hear it someday. I really don't want to talk about it now.» - she answered.

«Ok, I understand.»

'It must be painfully because of something. Probably something really bad happened to her. I won't push her to answer me. When the time comes, I will know.' – Sasuke thought.

He didn't now how close to the story he was.

«So, will we be framed like this? I mean, friends from this school?» - he asked trying to change the theme.

«Ah, yeas, sure.» - Sakura answered with smile.

'Ah, the party! I need to ask him now!' – Sakura remembered.

«Hey.. um, about the party.. will you come?» - Sakura asked unsure.

«Well, yes, I could come, as long as there's no fangirls.»

«Sure.» - she answered.

'**Hell yeah! He's coming! Woo-Hoo! Succsess! **Oh, well I didn't hear you for a long time. Where have you been? **Unconscious, you baka! You know, your inner always suffer longer than you! And that's so not fair! So don't you ever dare fall like that from stairs! Understood? **Yeah, yeah, whatever, you don't need to yell. And after all, it's not my fault that I fell. At least you should know that. **Hmpf! Anyway, get back on the thing. He's finally coming to party! What will we do? **We?, O, no, I will do. Well, I'm not sure but, well, everything need to be perfect. **Of course that everything needs to be perfect. Thanks god, we finally agreed with something! **Uh – huh. And now, I should really go, and you go back in your box. Goodbye!'

«Sakura, are you ok?» - she heard Sasuke calling her.

«Uh, yeah, I was just thinking about something.» - she answered.

«Ok, let me show you your olace to sleep.»

«Well, you now, I could sleep n the couch.» - he said.

«So in the morning you woke up with stiff back? O, no, I don't think so. And after all, look how big this house is. You think that we don't have spare rooms?» - Sakura said.

They walked trough hall to the spare rooms.

«Ok, this one is yours» - Sakura said as she opened the door.

«Wow! This is really big.»

The room was beautiful. Big with king – sized bed in the middle. On every side of bed was one night stand with lamps on them. The room was in light shades like the rest of house. There was one big window who leads to the balcon and beautiful view on Konoha.

«So, you like it?» - Sakura asked.

«Yeah.»

«Well, I think that it would be betterif I go now. See ya tommorow. 'night.» - sakura said.

«Goodnight.»

Sakura went to her room and fall asleep instantly, but Sasuke stay up a little bit more thinking about many things. But soon he fell asleep too.

xXx

For that night was predicted rain with thunder and so was been. It was lightning and thunder mighty. Never before that big storm didn't catch Konoha. Whole city stayed out of power. It was really windy too. But all that didn't woke up Sasuke, no, it was Sakura's sobbing.

'Oh, no, did something happened to her? Maybe it's just a nightmare. Ahh, I need to check.' – Sasuke thought.

He saw Sakura sitting on the bed with her knees to her face all in tears. He sat next to her and try to calm her down.

«What happened?» - he asked.

«The thunder.. sniff.. I hate thunder» - she anwered.

«It's ok to be afraid of something, but you need to calm down, that can't rule with you.» - he gently told her.

«You don't understand.. sniff.. because of thunder.. I stay without grandpa.. sniff.. since then, I hate thunder and can't sleep when it's wheater like this.» - sakura explain.

«Shhh, come on, don't cry, I'm here now. There's no need to cry. You're not alone.» - Sasuke comfort Sakura.

He hugged her and tried to calm her down. She already almost fell asleep but then it thunder so strong that Sakura woke up screaming. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and they didn't want to stop. Then Sasuke stood up.

«Come on.» - he said.

«Where?» - Sakura asked trough tears.

«Tonight you won't sleep alone.» - he answered. «You're going in my bed.»

That idea suprised Sakura. She didn't expect that he would ever offer something like that.

«O-ok.» -she said.

They lay under the matress on different sides of bed. Sakura thought about where she is right now. She couldn't believe. Thinking, her eyes slowly starting to close and falling in sleep. But, thuder didn't stop, or at least calm down, no, it became even more stronger. It thunder so strong, like never before, and Sakura found herself crying and hugging Sasuke.

«Make it stop! Please, make it stop!» - she screamed.

«Shhh, come on, please, calm down, nothing will happen when I'm here.» - Sasuke said.

He hugged her and pushed her even more near him. Sakura realize that he was shirtless and felt that she was blushing because of that. Luckily, the dark hide it.

Finally, the storm calm down and the thunder stopped, but Sakura draw herself with Sasuke even more and fell asleep. Sasuke noticed all this and fell asleep with smile on his face.

End chapter 6


	7. First kiss

**This is an SasuSaku fanfiction**

**No yaoi or yuri**

**New student ch.7**

«Hmm...» - Sakura muttered while slowly waking up.

Seeing that she is in one of spare rooms, she tried to remember last night. She remembered the storm and Sasuke, her sceraming, crying and that she in the end slept with Sasuke who calmed her down. She turned around and saw the the other side of bed was empty. Luckily. She felt herself blushing. She was acting like the biggest idiot. Making that scene only because of storm. It was too much. She wondered what Sasuke now thinking about her. Does he thought about her like some jerk, or crazy person... Well, she will see. She heard water running so she realize that Sasuke muast be in the bathroom. She slowly stood up and start to dressing up for school. Her head was fine, only the scar will stay. Then, Sasuke came out from bathroom only in towel around his hips. He didn't expect that Sakura will be up so early.

«...oh god...» - Sakura thought. «**O my gosh! He is soooo hoooot! And he have six pack too! – **Inner screamed from joy. «Shut up! Go away! Ireally don't need you now! You will just acommplish things!» - Sakura thought and kick her Inner mentally.

«Oh, you're awake. How are you felling?» - Sasuke asked and smirked because he saw how Sakura blushed.

«Uhh... I'm, I'm feelin' better. Thanks on question.»

«I don't think so. You look hot. Do you have a temperature maybe?» - Sasuke teased while smirking.

'That, that.. CHIKEN – ASS HAIRED BASTARD!**How dare he tease us! Payback time!**'

«Oh, shut up and put some clothes on, you're distracting!» - Sakura shouted and trow him clothes while glaring.

She tried her best to avoid him, but that didn't pass well.

She stood up and went to the bathroom door. She opened them, but they instantly closed. She looked up and saw Sasuke's hand on the door.

«Uh – oh! This can't be good. **You shouldn't say him that! **You tell me that it was payback time so shut up! It's all your fault!»

Sakura slowly turned to face Sasuke. She suprised when she saw him this close and smirking.

«I'm ...distracting? Care to explain?» - Sasuke trapped Sakura with hands and pinned her to the door.

«I-I-...w-well...»

'god, I'm stuttering like is he doing to me?' – Sakura thought.

«You like me, don't you? And you obviously like my body too.» - he smirked.

«Oh, shut up and stop being so cocky! I don't like you or your body!» - Sakura defended herself.

'He look so hot like that! **And his hair dripping wet! Oh god! Come on, what are you waiting! Jump on him! **WTF! Are you normal? We are friends! **Well, as I know, friends don't do things like this one. **You're right.'

«Man, you look hot...» - Sakura muttered.

«What was that?» - Sasuke asked.

«Nothing... Ckicken – ass haired bastard!» - Sakura giggled.

«What! What did you just call me! Say that once more and you will pay for that!» - Sasuke threat.

«Okay.. Chicken – ass haired basta-»

Sasuke cut her when his lips crashed on hers. He wanted to do that for a long time.

At first, Sakura was shocked, but then she remembered her Inner's words and started kissing back.

'Oh god! He is such a good kisser!..wait! what! No-no-no! Why I even listen my inner! We are friends! What am I doing? **Yessss! Finally!' – **Inner cried from joy.

«...mmm...» - Sakura murmured. 'Oh, srew that with friend.'

He pleaded to entrance, and when he bit her lower lip, she gasped and he slipped his tongue. She closed the distance between them and merge her fingers in his hair. Sasuke pulled Sakura even more closer (if that was even possible), and hold a grip around her waist. They pulled back only for a second to take breath. They started french – kissing and soon they were making – out. Sakura pulled them to the king – sized bed and they fell. Sasuke was on the top and he started to touch her inner thights. Then he slipped his hand under her shirt and continue with her flat stomach. Sakura shivered under every touch while exloring his abdomen with her hands. And who knows how long will this went, that her cellphone didn't ring.

«You don't have to answer» - Sasuke muttered while he was trailing kisses down her neck.

«I have.. to» - Sakura gasped when he bit her. She pulled back and answered.

«Hello?»

«YO FOREHEAD! WHY YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME ON CALLS YESTERDAY?» - Ino screamed.

Sakura held her phone centimeters from her ear and still she heard her clear.

«Ahhh, Ino, you don't have to scream. I didn't answer you because I fell and was uncouncious. Happy?»

«WHAT! OMG! YOU FELL? BUT HOW, WHEN, WHY?»

«Don't scream, my head hurts!»

«Sorry, but I'm worried.»

«Ino – pig, I will tell you in school, I gotta go. Bye!»

«Ok, I'm glad you're okay!» - Sakura closed her phone.

'Oh, Ino- pig, I'm not okay...' –she thought when she remembered Sasuke.

«Sooo, to make it clear...you like, huh?» - Sakura asked.

«Of course, dummy, because if I don't I wouldn't do this.» - Sasuke answered.

«But, I thought that we are friends?» - Sakura asked.

«Well, we are friends, and much more if you say yes.»

«Ok then, I'm saying yes, I like you too.» - Sakura answered with smile dancing on her lips.

«Good.» - Sasuke smiled.

«But we won't tell anyone anything 'til my party. Deal?»

«Deal.» - Sasuke answered.

«What time it is?» - he asked.

«7:15 AM. We got 45 minutes 'til school.»

«Plenty of time.» - Sasuke said.

Sakura was about to ask what that supposed to mean, but everything was clear when he leaned back.

xXx

«C'mon! Hurry up! We got 10 minutes 'til school! – Sakura yelled on Sasuke who was in bathroom.

«Hn.»

«Don't you «hn» to me! You said plenty of time. And look now!»

«Hn. I'm done.»

«'Bout time. Chicken – ass.»

In that moment Sasuke pinned Sakura to the wall.

«I told you not to call me like that.» - Sasuke said in husky voice.

«I know.» - Sakura purred.

«Then you also know that I need to punish you.»

«That's why I did that.»

Then Sakura closed the distance between them and crashed her lips on his. She immediately slip her tongue and explored. Her hands were in his hair and around his neck and legs tightly around his hips. He hold her pinned with wall and for her her butt so she wouldn't fall. They kissed passionately for few minutes and then Sasuke pulled back.

«I thought that we need to hurry.»

«Mmmhmm.. but this is way better than school.» - Sakura murmured.

They kissed once more and then Sasuke said:

«I know, but we need to go.»

He put her down and took theirs bags while she fix her skirt.

«C'mon, lets' go.»

And with that he hugged her around shoulder and they went from house.

But, they didn't know that somone was watching them...

TO BE CONTINUED...

End of chapter 7


	8. When lying is the only way

In front of school...

Sasuke parked car on a parking lot for students. Sakura remembered Sasuke that he must shut up about their relationship until the party which was tommorow. Sakura came out from the car first, and Sasuke followed few minutes later so that their friends don't suspect anything.

-With Sakura-

Sakura's POV

I came out from the car first and went to the school yard. There were all girls, expecting me. I was ready for Ino's „bombing" with questions, and that loud shrieking of hers. As I was coming closer, I started to become nervous. I didn't exactly know why, but it had some sense with my accident. Probably with that that I'm not very good at lying. And that was something I need to do for the rest of this day. I really didn't want that whole school knows in couple of minutes that I'm in relationship with none other than Sasuke Uchiha. I can even imagine expressions of his fangirls. I'm sure that I will be their main target to kill.

Ah, well... Here I am. Just couple meters. Okay, Sakura, you can do that. You can lie. It's just one day. Well, here we goes...

„SAKURA! OH MY GOSH, ARE YOU OK? I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU FELLIN' FINE?" – Ino shrieked.

Just as I predicted, Ino started to yell.

„One, „ – I raised my finger – „don't yell because my head hurts, second, I'm fine. It's no big deal, just a bruise."

„A – a bruise? C-can I see?" – Hinata asked.

I removed my bangs so my forehead left exposed to all eyes. The truth is, it wasn't just a bruise, but good make – up can hide anything, and I was hoping that this was some good make – up, because afterall, I paid for it 50$.

„Wow! Sakura! Did you saw yourself in the mirror? This is more than a bruise." – Temari said.

„This is one bad cut. You're lucky that you're not blind. „ – TenTen said concerned.

Damn that make – up! I paid 50$ for that shit! I'm gonna put some reclamation on that, seriously!

„Okay girls, I know that it looks bad, but the most important thing is that I'm alright, ne?"

„Yeah.." – all girls said.

I put my bangs back and looked around. No one saw this, I hope.

„So, how did you fell exactly?" – TenTen asked.

„Well, I was heading home after I leave some papers to Tsunade, and then I was on stairs and Karin pushed me after her little talk and th-..."

„Wooah! Wait a sec! Did you just said that Karin pushed you? Oh, that bitch is so gonna pay! And Tsunade will know for this!" – Ino said.

„N-no! You can't tell Tsunade! Even Sasuke said the same thing, but you can't!"

„What? Sasuke? Told you to go to the principal? I thought you hate eachother? Or you hiding something from me?" – Ino asked.

Uh – oh! I?m in deep shit now. Gah! I told him that I don't know how to lie!

„Eh? Sasuke? Um.. n-no, I don't hiding anything from you. Why would I?" – I tried to smile a little.

„Then explain Sasuke." – Ino demanded.

„Okay. I was coming here and Sasuke was coming too, and just when he passed by me, the wind blew and my bangs moved aside so he saw a cut. He asked what happened and told me that I should tell that to principal. And then he left. That's it."

„Oh. Okay then." – Ino said.

Thanks Kami, she believed. I started sweating. Okay, the hardest part passed. Now I only have to control myself not to jump on Sasuke today.

„So what about party? Will there be any?" – Temari asked.

„Yes, of course. I decided to ask Sasuke. And if he come good, if he don't, good again."

„And, will there b-be a s-sleepover?" – Hinata sttuter.

„Yes, it will. And you girls can come earlier."

„That's great!" – Ino exclaimed.

„Well, we need to go on class now! C'mon girls!" – I called them.

xXx

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke's POV

I came out of car and went to the boys. I really hoped that Sakura won't messed with lying. Afterall, all this shut-up-about-relationship was her idea.

Anyways, I stood before the guys.

„What's up teme?" – Naruto asked.

„Hn, dobe." – I answered.

„Hey!" – he jumped.

„So, remember that Sakura's party? Well, will there be any? Because I heard that she had some accident. Do you know something about this, Sasuke?" – Neji asked.

„Hn. Not much. I just saw cut on her head earlier, but otherwise, she seemed fine." – I readily answered.

„Then, I guess that there will be party." – Kiba said – „so, dou you guys going?"

„Yeah."

„Of course I'm going! Dattebayo! I hope that there will be some ramen, too!" – Naruto yelled happily.

Everyone sweatdropped because of his obssesion with ramen.

„Troublesome, but I will go."

„Hn, probably."

„Well that's strange. Teme is going on Sakura's party!" – Naruto said.

„Hn" – I answered as coldly as I could.

„Uh, guys, I think we need to get going. Class is about to start." – Kiba said.

„Okay, let's go!" – Naruto yelled.

xXx

Normal POV

„Are you sure?" – an angry tone asked.

„Yes, I'm afraid that I saw that." – another voice answered.

„Urgh! That's not what I need right now!"

„..."

„She is just a nuisance. We need to get rid of her...

We need to kill Sakura Haruno...

TO BE CONTINUED...

Okay, people, chapter 8 is here! Rate and review please!

-mystic assassin-


End file.
